It is generally held by the public that smoking is harmful to human health; however, the nicotine in cigarette make smokers depend on cigarettes, which is one critical reason for smokers difficultly quitting smoking. Therefore, the simulated cigarette without nicotine, incapable of replacing the traditional cigarette, fails to meet the demands of smoking quitters at different stages. Additionally, some simulated cigarettes containing nicotine are likely to meet nicotine intake demand, but cannot reduce the dependence of smokers on nicotine while smoking the cigarette. Thus, it fails to assist smokers to quit smoking. Due to the above mentioned disadvantages of simulated cigarette, the electronic simulated cigarette, aiming at quitting smoking or replacing the present cigarette, has not been popularized yet.